The Truth
by kingdomdisney
Summary: Larxene never knew the truth about her Superior, but she's met the Terra. Now she's determined to free him, even at the cost of her own life.
1. Xemnas' Past

"Don't you realize what you've done?"

"Xemnas-"

"No, Larxene. You deceived me and the Organization." Xemnas glared at her with his amber eyes.

"Marluxia persuaded me," she muttered, looking away. She may have been the bitchiest and most feared member, but she still was scared of those eyes. They stared into her nonexistent soul…

He sighed, "You know, Larxene, I've tried so hard to be good to you. I did my best to make sure that what happened didn't happen. You, Xion, Roxas, Axel, and Marluxia were traitors to us in that life. I can't let that happen again."

Larxene's eyes widened as she realized what he was saying. "You can't!"

"You are now to be watched by Vexen, Axel by Xigbar, Marluxia by Xaldin, Roxas by Lexaeus, and Xion by Saïx," Xemnas said, reading off his paper. He looked up at the girl, who glared back. He waved her away, but she stayed put. "I'm not going anywhere until you change your mind," she growled.

"Then you shall be standing here for a very long time," he replied, teleporting away. With a cry of anger, Larxene stomped her foot.

"(Darkside) you, Marluxia! (Darkside) you!" she shouted as she stomped out of the office.

"What are you complaining to me for? You're the one who tried to kill Sora instead of kidnapping Naminé and forcing her to destroy his heart," he growled as he walked past her with one of Xaldin's lances pressed to his back.

"You talked me into your stupid plan," she snapped back as Vexen appeared behind her.

"It does not matter who has done what, but what's done is done. You must not do it again," he replied. "Now, you must come with me. I have an experiment to perform, and you must take notes."

"No! I take action, not notes," she growled.

"Everyone must have a little patience, and I shall teach you it," he replied, grabbing her hand, but he failed to pull her with him.

"You really think that you can order me around? Nice try. I only follow my own orders."

"Not even Xemnas'?"

"Nope. I betrayed him, didn't I?" He glared at the snippy blonde. "Hey, I'm not the one who killed you. That would be Axel." He glared even harder.

"Vexen? Xemnas needs you to make that fancy bubble bath," Saïx ordered over the new PA system.

"Looks like you're not taking notes anymore; looks like you're going to deliver Xemnas his bubble bath," Vexen said, smiling his creepy smile at her. Larxene glared at him. "You're kidding me, right?"

"Nope. You are going to be our personal maid. Have fun," Vexen said as he handed her a bottle of bubble bath.

She stared at him. "You carry that stuff around with you?"

"Nope. I can produce it out of thin air. Now go," he snapped. She grudgingly took it and walked to the Superior's bathroom, muttering something about the Superior being a wuss, taking a bath.

"Xemnas! I got the stuff! Where the (fortuneteller) are you?" she called.

"How I have missed you," she heard him say.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" She then noticed a portal, and ran through it before it closed. She saw a new room with armor in it-and Xemnas.

"Aqua, I wish that you would come back so I could be myself again. Being Xemnas is not as fulfilling as being Terra. The heart is still out there; I will find it," he muttered. He stood up and kissed the armor. "Terra shall return; I promise you that." Larxene realized that he was going to leave so she hid behind one of the pillars as he left via portal. When he was gone, Larxene stood up and walked to the armor. She looked at it, and wondered what had happened to Xemnas. Suddenly she heard something fall, and she turned to see what we know as the Lingering Sentiment.


	2. The Helper

"Larxene! Where are you taking me?"

"Shut it, nerd."

Vexen sighed as he realized he was going to have to go with whatever it was his assistant needed. Well, she wasn't really his assistant but he liked to think of her as it. It made him feel-as much as he could-that he wasn't the lonely scientist he really was.

"Larxene, where exactly are you going to do to me?

"Oh, I'm not going to do anything to you," she replied as they entered the room. Vexen gasped as he saw the Lingering Sentiment. "I believe you know him."

"I most certainly do not!"

"He's right." The Lingering Sentiment stood up. "I don't know him. I don't know anyone you were talking about."

"Well, that's just damn great," she muttered. If _Vexen_ didn't know who this guy was, then she was pretty sure nobody would.

"I must alert the Superior about the visitor," Vexen declared. He was about to summon a dark portal when Larxene grabbed him and threw him against the wall.

"If you tell Xemnas about this, you will be annihilated," she snarled, stalking closer.

"How dare you do this! You are number 11 and I am number 4! You have no right-"

"I have every goddamn right to!"

"If you tell, I will personally see to it that she kills you in the most painful way possible," the LS remarked, walking towards them. Vexen gulped, looking at the rather large Keyblade that he held. He really didn't want to be hit by that and Larxene's kunai.

"Fine. But I must examine this. He seems to be-" Vexen began.

"A heart. I know," Larxene snapped. "And that's why Xemnas can't know about him. Got it, O Smart One?" Vexen hmphed at that, but she ignored him as she mused, "Now where can we hide him?"

"Why do you care? You're the Savage Nymph. You are the most uncaring of us all," Vexen replied, looking curiously at her.

"I don't!" Larxene protested. She proved herself wrong, though, when she looked at the armored heart and felt something thudding in her chest. _If Vexen ever finds out, there'll be more experiments. If Xemnas finds out…oh dear Kingdom Hearts._

"Vexen!" The three froze as they heard Saïx on the other end of the portal. "Shit," Larxene muttered. "I forgot to close the portal." She grabbed Vexen's hand and they walked through the portal. "Hey, Vexen. Here." She shoved Vexen forward and portalled back to the room of armor.

"What are we going to do? I have no recollection of how I got here," the LS demanded.

"I'm taking you to another world. You'll blend in, and she won't ask questions," Larxene said, grabbing him. She summoned another portal, and they were whisked away.

**READ:**

**HEY GUYS!**

**So, I'm baaaaaaaack! I actually didn't think I'd get reviews but I did!**

**Karma's Slave : Yay!**

**Jheyna Aj Jax : Yup. Vexen…and others…heheh**

**Okay, I'm gonna feel bad for doing this, but I really need reviews on my parodies. I'm concentrating on them, so I kinda need them to be read. So…please read them! They're of the Shrek movies, and I would really like you to review. Oh, and tell your friends about me! I'll tell all my fanfiction reading friends about you guys if you do! Is that fair?**

**Oh dear, now I feel guilty. Pretty please review? Oh, and sorry it's really short. I've been busy, and this was the most I could write without getting writer's block. Sorry. I'll try to make a longer chappie next time. Kay? See ya real soon! (Gotta love Mickey XD)**


	3. Wanted

**READ READ READ READ READ READ READ!**

**Guys, if I don't get ANY reviews on Sorek, I'm not gonna update this. I don't like being mean, but it's my main focus. I NEED those reviews. Please, guys. I need them.**

**Jhyena Aj Jax : But if course! I hate Vexen! *smiles evilly and laughs maniacally***

"Larxene! What are you doing here?" Naminé gasped. She was about to run and hide when the older Nobody grabbed her.

"Can it, squirt. I'm not gonna kill ya," Larxene growled. "I need a favor."

"What? What do you want? Is that Marluxia? What do you want from me?" Naminé cried-literally. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya, for Kingdom Hearts' sake!" Larxene snapped. "I need you to hide this guy, got it?"

"Why? What's in it for you?" she demanded, wiping her tears away. The fear never left her pretty blue eyes.

"Peace of mind. Now don't kill each other, though I don't know how you could kill him," Larxene chuckled, portalling away.

Later that night, Larxene was in her room, reading her favorite book, when in walked Vexen. "I hope that you found an adequate place?" he asked.

"And I should tell you because…?" Larxene trailed off as she got more and more into her book.

"I will tell if you don't."

"No one likes a tattletale, Vexen," she smirked. When he glared at her, she ignored him. He sighed, realizing he'd probably never find out. Which was just as well, he thought, because he didn't want to have to deal with a heart that wants to find its body again-in his Superior, no less! Shuddering, he walked out of the room, just to make room for Axel.

"Okay, Xigbar _used_ to be cool. Now he's just annoying," he sighed. "Shall we make plans to kill someone? I could really use it."

"Sure. Who?" she replied as she put her book down.

"One of our watchers. Now, who could we murder without any suspicion arising?" Axel mused. Larxene smiled. This was one of their games. They would make murder games, but never go through with them.

"Maybe Marluxia? I'm here because of him, after all," she suggested. Axel grinned; the two had never gotten along.

"But of course!" he chuckled. The pair was laughing when Xemnas waltzed in.

"Larxene? May I speak with you?" he asked. She laughingly pushed Axel out as he mockingly bowed.

"What's up?" Larxene asked as she settled back onto her bed.

"Do you know of a Terra?" Larxene froze.

"I may. Why?"

"He is one of the most wanted men-for the Organization, at least. If he is seen, you are forced to tell me, so we can imprison him. Is that clear?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. I met him in my past life, so I don't know where he is now. Sorry," she lied, smiling forcefully. Xemnas stared at her for a moment, then left. The minute he was gone, she ran out the door and through a portal. She didn't know where she was going; all she knew was that she had to prepare herself for the battle ahead. She had vowed to keep Terra safe; now she was going to bring him back.


	4. He Returns

**OMIGOD YOU GUYS, I'M SORRY!**

**Ok, the day after I last updated, I realized that I didn't want to stop writing just so that I could concentrate on Sorek, so I started writing immediately. But then, my mom demanded that I take a break from fanfiction, since she thought it was becoming an obsession. This included writing. Therefore, I couldn't write. Then, I went on vacation for two and a half weeks, without my laptop, so I couldn't work. Then, my DAD forced me to take a break, since he wanted me to spend some more time with him. Finally, I was able to get at my laptop tonight, and I wrote this. I hope it's long enough to make up for the time you had to make.**

**Jheyna Aj Jax: You'll just have to wait and see. hehehe…**

**LadyJaime178: Weee, I'm glad that you love it!**

The Lingering Sentiment watched as Naminé drew on her little sketchpad. He really didn't want to look over her shoulder, since he knew he would feel like a creeper, but he succumbed to the temptation and walked over. He was shocked at what he saw.

Larxene was holding a bouquet of flowers, picking off the petals and looked as if she couldn't believe she was doing that. In the distance, who he'd used to be, Terra, was watching with a hopeful expression. It was almost as if he wanted the flower to predict that they would be together.

The Sentiment backed away, not believing what he was seeing. This Naminé was truly a witch, filling him with false hope. He looked at the girl and snapped, "Portal."

"I'm sorry?" she gasped, looking up with a start.

"Portal me to her home. I need to talk with…someone."

She looked at him with caution before creating the dark corridor. "Come back before she returns." He nodded and walked through. He ignored the gasps of the other members, heading straight to a certain room.

"Xehanort!" he roared as he strode into The Round Room. Xemnas looked up from his reports, surprise evident on his face. Recognition appeared as the Sentiment summoned his blade.

"How long since I abandoned that name," he mused, before teleporting in front of the intruder. "How nice of you to come. Would you like some tea? Saïx adds a calming herb to it."

"I'd like Terra to become whole once more," the Sentiment snarled before lunging. Xemnas dodged, and summoned his Ethereal Blades before thrusting forward. The Sentiment blocked before hitting the Nobody in the head with the back of his hand. Xemnas fell, unconscious. The Sentiment smirked before remarking, "Too easy." He placed his palm on his enemy's back. The two glowed before the Sentiment started to fade away, and Xemnas' hair, skin, and eye color changed. Soon, the Lingering Sentiment and Xemnas were no more, and Terra was lying on his back.

He blinked, his blue eyes adjusting to the light. He had no memory, none at all, except for four things: his past, before he became Xehanort, Aqua, Ven…and Larxene. _Why do I remember the sadistic woman?_ he mused as he stood up. He groaned as he realized he had disobeyed her, and he was going to be in a hell of a lot of trouble.

"Xemnas, I do believe-" Saïx cut himself off as he recognized the man in front of him. "You! You are the man that Xemnas wants killed!"

"Am I?" Terra coolly responded. "Hmm. Well, I do believe that Xemnas is dead. Sorry for your loss. Now, if you would please let me past. I need to…find a friend."

"If Xemnas is dead…then Xigbar is the new Superior!" Saïx realized. "You may go find your friend. But, if Xigbar wants you dead, I will kill you when I have the chance." Saïx left, and Terra smirked. "Kiss ass," he muttered to himself before strolling out. He ignored the other members stares as he made his way to the one room he remembered-Larxene's room. As he walked in, he realized something important.

Axel was sitting in her room.

Waiting.

Watching.

Glaring.

Shit.

"Um, hi?" Terra said, backing away. There was something about this guy that kind of scared him.

Axel stood up and walked over to him. He put his finger under the brunet's chin and looked at his face. "You seem familiar."

"Well, I was a part of Xemnas," Terra replied.

"Ah. Is he dead?" Terra nodded and Axel grinned his Cheshire Cat grin. "Well, finally! With Xigbar, things might just get a little more interesting."

"Have you seen Larxene?" Terra asked. "I need to ask her…" He trailed off as he realized he didn't know _what_ to ask her.

"Hmm…well, I do know she likes to hit things, so get her a punch buggy or something," Axel said as he walked over to her bed, summoning a chakram.

"What?" Terra asked, confused.

"You do want to ask her out, right?" Axel said as he twirled his chakram around his finger.

"What, no! I wanted to ask her…when she, um…" he looked around as if he were checking no one was around. He closed the door and whispered, "When she wanted to help me take over the Organization."

"Oh, now you're talking," Axel muttered. "Want to find her?"

"Definitely." Axel created a dark portal and the two walked through it.

In the Deep Jungle, Larxene smiled as the Powerwilds stalked closer. Perfect.

The first one leaped and she stabbed it with her kunai. Two more lunged and she spun, slicing through them both. She ran, and slashed five more. She looked around, viewing her surroundings. No more Powerwilds. And she hadn't even broken a sweat.

Suddenly, she heard the noise she kind of hated, kind of liked. At the moment, she hated it, since she wasn't the one summoning the dark corridor. Larxene turned to see Axel and…oh my Kingdom Hearts.

"Terra?" she asked, walking forward. She took his cheeks in her hands, pinching them, and turned it side to side.

"Cut it out, Larxene!" he snapped, grabbing her wrists and forcing them down. She looked at them, and whispered in his ear, "This feels…kind of nice." He rolled his eyes, and smiled. "Flirt," he murmured back. She smirked, replying, "You know it."

Axel gave a light cough, and Terra let go and the two backed away from each other. "So, when is it?" he asked, stalking forward.

"When's what?" Larxene asked, confused.

"The takeover. When are we taking over the Organization?" Axel asked. Larxene's eyes widened, and she hissed at Terra, "How the _fuck _did he find out?"

"Only way to find you," he hissed back. She narrowed her bright green eyes, and turned her glare to Axel. "We don't even know the plan yet. We were going to bring you, Roxas, Demyx, and Xion into it, but not Marluxia. He's a pansy."

"I agree totally and fully. Why the hell did you team up with him?" Axel demanded as he lit a tree on fire.

"He was the only one who was willing to help me," she replied, shuffling her feet and looking at the ground, blushing. Terra noticed and felt something…was he seriously _jealous?_ This was backwards! How could he love a sadistic, bitchy, strong, powerful, beautiful…what the _fuck_ was he saying?

"So, how 'bout I get em?" Axel said, summoning a dark corridor. Terra nodded, and the redhead walked through it. Before it disappeared, he turned to Terra and winked. Terra scowled and he laughed and disappeared.

After an awkward silence, Larxene said, "So. We're alone."

"Yeah," Terra replied.

More silence.

"So, what was your life like? Before you became a Nobody," Terra asked, walking towards her. She looked up at him, and tears flowed. He hugged as she said, "Born as Arlene, with Myde, Demyx's Somebody, as my brother. He fell to the darkness before I did. Anyway, I was dating this guy named Kuki. He was perfect, all I ever wanted. But he dumped me, all because I couldn't go to his family reunion. In a rage, I left home. I ran, ran to Oogie Boogie. He took me in, and I became his partner. Myde came one day, saying he wanted me home. Oogie laughed, saying that I couldn't. I wanted so much to come home, but when I tried, Oogie grabbed me, saying that I had to be his slave. Myde knocked over one of his contraptions, knocking Oogie out, freeing me, and injuring him. I tried to run towards him, but the thing stood in my way. Myde tried to get up, but his leg was broken.

"That was the first night I saw Heartless in Halloween Town. The Search Ghosts thrust their hands towards him, and Myde's scream pierced my soul. My heart ached as I watched my brother become one of them. His last words ever were, 'Run! Run away, Arlene!'

"So I ran. I left Oogie's mansion, and vowed never to return there. But I did, to see if my brother's sitar pendant was there. I didn't know that the Heartless were still living there. I wasn't prepared. I didn't have my swords with me, so I couldn't fight. I couldn't do what I had been training for. I couldn't avenge Myde." Larxene gave a sob, and continued, "When he saw me, Demyx said, 'Why? I told you to run.' I stared back at him and said, 'I never thanked you. Thanks.' He shrugged at me, and said, 'Whatever, witch.' I missed my nickname, so I replied, 'Okay, Mr. McUselessLazyAss.' He laughed, and so that people didn't find out about our past relationship, we acted as if we hated each other." She suddenly laughed and said, "When we got a second chance at this life, the first thing he said to me was, 'I cried when I heard you died.'" She sniffed, and said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be crying. I shouldn't even be telling you this."

"It's okay," Terra said as he wiped away her tears. "I don't mind. It hurts when you realize you've risked everything that was ever important to you because of one stupid mistake." Larxene let go and looked up at him as he gave a cry of agony. "I should never have trusted Xehanort!" he practically screamed, with an odd combination of a snarl. He summoned his Keyblade, Earth Shaker, and threw it at a tree. He ran at it, and pulled it angrily out, and before Larxene could do anything, he ran off. Larxene figured that it would be better if she just left him alone; give him time to cool off.

She heard the sound of a dark corridor behind her, and she turned, summoning her kunai. She relaxed as she saw Axel, Roxas, Demyx, and Xion walk out. "Where is he?" Axel asked as it disappeared.

"He…had a bad memory during our conversation," she replied, picking her words carefully. "He became….upset, so to speak, and ran off."

"You sure you didn't kill him?" Roxas asked, looking at the indent in the tree.

"That's from his Keyblade. He threw it and it got stuck," Larxene said. He looked back at her, disbelieving. Xion looked at the two of them, and looked at the tree. The blonde huffed in frustration; why didn't they believe her?

"Hey," Demyx said, walking up behind her. She turned, and hugged him. He staggered back, but he returned the gesture, saying, "Guess the cat's out of the bag, huh?"

"What's the point in hiding?" she murmured into his chest, burrowing her face into his torso. He laughed, "All right, sis!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Axel intervened. "Sister? Are you two saying that you are _related_? Are you kidding?"

"You two?" Roxas laughed. "You two hate each other!"

"It's true. I can feel it," Xion said in a monotone. She walked over towards them and smiled. "You hid it so that the Organization wouldn't separate you."

"Jeez, you're observant," Larxene muttered as she let Demyx go. The ebony haired girl smiled happily at the two of them.

Suddenly, Roxas threw his Keyblade at the tree tops. His Twilight Blaze blade was knocked back down, and Terra leaped down. "Ven! What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Stop calling me Ven!" Roxas roared, sprinting towards him. He swiped at him, and Terra blocked, saying, "Then why do you look like him?"

"Blame Sora!" Roxas moved his blade back and Terra took this opportunity to lunge at him. He would have hit him, if Xion and Larxene hadn't grabbed a boy. I'm pretty sure you can guess who grabbed who. For those dumbasses who can't, Larxene grabbed Terra (in his privates. BAD LARXENE, BAD.) and Xion grabbed Roxas. (once again, in his privates. What's with these Organization girls and grabbing a guy's dick?)

"Calm down," Xion murmured in his ear. "He's not Xemnas anymore. He didn't know." Roxas looked at her with pain in his bright blue eyes, and kissed her passionately. Everyone watched with shock as she kissed him back. Larxene took this opportunity to whisper, "What happened?"

"Um, I was in the trees, and the lookalike somehow heard me say, 'Ven!' and freaked out," Terra replied, straightening up.

"You okay? I mean, you obviously remembered something bad," she murmured.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Who's who?"

"Xion's the girl. Demyx is the boy with the mullet and the odd hair in the front, and Roxas is the Ven lookalike," Larxene replied. He nodded, and awkwardly asked, "Could you, um…let me go?"

"Oh! Um…" Larxene let his junk go, and the two looked away, blushing. Terra shook his head, and walked over to Roxas. The younger boy warily watched as the brunet offered his hand. "Fresh start?" Terra asked, grinning softly.

"Yeah," Roxas smiled back, taking it. Demyx grinned and took out his sitar. He started to play "Don't Worry, Be Happy." He stopped as he earned a glare from Larxene. "Hey, no hatin' on the playah!" he cried in defense. She laughed, and for the first time in a long time, she felt really, truly happy.


	5. Zexion?

_Dear Larxene,_

_ I believe that you do not realize that I am loyal to you. I will help with the take over, but only if you agree to treat me with the utmost respect. I will do whatever it takes to make sure that you prevail._

_ Yours,_

_ No. VI,_

_ Zexion,_

_ The Cloaked Schemer._

Larxene cursed loudly as she read the letter for the umpteenth time. Ok, she understood that Terra needed to tell Axel, and then Demyx, Roxas, and Xion showed up thanks to Axel. That had been part of the plan. But _Zexion_? How the _fuck_ did he find out?

Fuming, she stomped out of her room, and over to Zexion's. "How the _hell_ did you find out?" she hissed, slamming the letter down onto his desk. He looked up from his book, raising an eyebrow. "Would you please close the door behind you?" Glaring, she went and did so. "Now, the answer to that is simple: I followed that Terra fellow." He noted Larxene's widened eyes and hurriedly said, "Now before you jump to conclusions, I did not follow as myself. I followed as that tree that was damaged and jumped on."

"So Terra basically stabbed you?" Larxene asked, not believing this. Terra had unknowingly stabbed Zexion? Uh-oh.

"Yes. Now, as you can see, I am not hurt, and I wish to join you, so you have no problems except as to how to inform me of meetings," he replied, returning to his book.

"Oh, there are more problems." Larxene took his book-_Twilight_? Really?-and threw it out the window, which was oddly open. She walked over and closed it, then walked back, saying, "What I need to know is how you knew to follow Terra and why you want to join us."

"He was walking down the halls of the castle yesterday as the Lingering Sentiment, and then walked down to your room as himself. I followed him from there. Why I want to join you is simple: the Organization fell apart long ago. There needs to be something still around-"

"We're going to disband the Organization, so if you want a safe haven, you might want to rethink joining us. But, I'll make sure you don't remember the fact that we're planning a mutiny," Larxene said, staring down at him. Zexion's expression didn't waver as he replied, "Understood. Then perhaps you have some plan as to what we are doing?"

"Huh?"

"What will you do once the Organization is disbanded?" he repeated.

Larxene stared at him, realization crossing her face. She had nowhere to go. She and Demyx wouldn't be allowed home since they were Nobodies; she didn't have anything.

"Of course, you could room with Terra," he mused. Larxene blushed at that thought. It did sound nice….

Zexion smirked at her expression, knowing he had hit a nerve. "I'm sure he'd like that just as much as you," he teased.

"But I'm going to live with Demyx," she protested. Zexion nodded in understanding. "We'll figure it out. We'll probably just go to Deep Jungle or something."

"But then you wouldn't be-"

"If he wants to see me, he'll know how to find me!" she snapped. "We meet every 14th of every month after missions. Don't be late." She stalked out of his room, and walked through a dark corridor to Castle Oblivion.

Terra looked up as he heard a dark corridor forming, and smiled when he saw Larxene. He was about to say hi, but stopped when he saw her face. He let her walk off, knowing she'd come back once she cooled down. He sighed; he wished that she'd learn to control her temper, or else she would end up either killing or being killed by Aqua and/or Ven. He frowned; how would Ven react when he saw Roxas? He'd probably be freaked out, but take it in stride. Of course, he couldn't say the same for the Nobody.

Terra heard the soft squelch of wet sandals, and looked over his shoulder to see Naming, the little witch, walking in, her face flushed. She smiled giddily, and gave a little twirl, completely oblivious to the older male. She gave a content sigh, and walked straight past him, humming _Beauty and the Beast_. He raised an eyebrow, and made a mental note to figure out where she had been. He then noticed that there was sand on her dress.

Terra looked at his watch, which Larxene had given to him, and realized that five minutes since Larxene arrived. She should have cooled down by now. He walked over to the stairs, and went the way she did, and watched as she beat up fake Heartless. He clapped as she killed one with a flip-into-stab move. Her head snapped up, and she smirked as he made his way over to her.

"Atlantica? Really?" he asked, smiling.

"Of course! I can actually stand this form of it," she replied. He laughed, shaking his head, and said, "Wanna get out of here? I'm sick of being stuck in the castle all the time."

"So you haven't found Ven yet?" she asked as she formed a dark corridor and the two walked through.

"No," Terra sighed, sadness forming on his features. "I'm starting to doubt he's actually there."

"No, he is! You felt his heart calling to you! He's here, I'm sure of it," Larxene confidently replied as they stepped into Twilight Town.

"I swear! I'm not lying to you!"

The two looked to see three teenagers standing in front of the train station. One was a boy with spiky blond hair and brown eyes, another was a chubby boy with black hair and brown eyes, and the third was a girl with brown hair and bright green eyes,

"Olette, are you positive the boy wasn't Roxas?" the chubby boy asked, staring at the girl with concern.

"No! He dressed differently, and he…he actually had a pulse," she-Olette- whispered the last part. "Believe me, Pence!"

"Hayner, I think she thinks she's telling the truth," the chubby boy-Pence-whispered to the blond boy.

"I can see that," the blond boy-Hayner-snapped. Terra looked at Larxene with wide eyes, and she nudged him. He grinned, and walked over to the teenagers, saying, "That's not Roxas you're seeing. That's Ventus, one of my best friends."

**I'M SORRY! I KNOW IT WAS BAD TO SAY THAT I WAS GOING TO PUT THIS OFF! I'M SORRY!**

**Well, I've lost my reviewers, which makes me sad T.T I'll be a good girl and try to update as soon as possible! I'm sowwy T.T**

**Kingdom Hearts (c) Square Enix and Disney**

**Beauty and the Beast (c) Disney  
**


	6. Let's Go Kick Some Ass

Terra looked around the small space. The "Usual Spot," as Hayner had called it, could barely fit Terra, Larxene, and the three younger teens. The elder ones took a little bit too much room.

"Okay, so Ven is one of your best friends who lost his heart in a battle with a being who was made of his darkness, named Vanitas? And your other best friend Aqua took his body and put it in your world, which she redesigned and named Castle Oblivion? Meanwhile, you fought with the reason Vanitas existed, Master Xehanort, and you ended up giving him your body and casting your heart away?" Olette asked him. "Then she found you as the 'Lingering Sentiment,' and hid you in Castle Oblivion, where you felt Ven's heart calling out to you? And you went to the World That Never Was and fought with the leader, who was Xehanort's, and therefore kind of your, Nobody and joined with him to become you? And years ago, Ven's heart joined Sora's, and when Sora became a Heartless, Ven's heart was released, and that's why Roxas looks like him, yet has no pulse?"

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up," Terra agreed. Olette looked down at the ground for a moment, and her friends glanced at her. She looked up with a fiery resolve in her eyes, and stated, "Take me there."

"I'm sorry, what?" Larxene asked rudely.

"Take me to Castle Oblivion. Let's see if I can find him," she repeated, determined.

"You actually believe us?" Terra asked incredulously.

"We met Sora, Riku, and Kairi a while ago, and they told us their stories," Hayner explained. "But," he stated, turning to Olette, "that doesn't mean that you're going to Castle Oblivion."

"You're not my dad," she shot back.

"So? You're like my sister!"

"Listen, buddy," Larxene interrupted the fight.

Pence chose that moment to intervene. He placed a hand on Hayner's shoulder and murmured, "Hayner. It's her choice." Hayner turned to look at him, and Pence gave him a quick kiss.**[1]** Larxene and Terra looked at each-other in shock and uncomfortable.

"Fine, go. But if you get hurt, don't say I didn't warn you," Hayner warned. He got up and left the Usual Spot. Pence looked apologetically at the two guests before following his boyfriend and giving a quick hug to Olette.

"Is he always that much of a hot-head?" Larxene grumbled; Terra knew it took all of her strength not to blow up like she nearly had earlier.

"So when should we go?" Olette asked, ignoring the question like nothing had ever happened.

"As soon as possible," Terra recovered first and stood up, with Larxene following and creating a dark portal. She took a quick look at what Olette was wearing, then closed it. Terra raised an eyebrow as Larxene opened a different one and walked through it, then closed it. Terra looked over to Olette and said, "I have no clue what is going on."

"Well, I obviously don't. Didn't you say she was-" Olette was cut off as the duo noticed a dark corridor opening and Larxene walking through with two black objects slung over her arm. She threw one to Terra, and the other to Olette. He held it up and saw it was an Organization cloak. He raised an eyebrow, and she explained, "I don't want any of the other members to notice that you're alive and that the girl's with us. If we all keep our hoods up, hopefully no questions will be asked." Olette nodded understandingly as she put up the hood.

Larxene smiled underneath her hood. "Let's go find Ven and kick some Organization ass."

**[1] Yes, I have become a fan of this pairing. I know it's yaoi, but I believe in gay rights and needed at least ONE yaoi pairing to support.**

**I OWN NOTHING.  
**


	7. Time

Larxene, Terra, and Olette walked the halls of Castle Oblivion, with Olette leading the way. "So," Larxene remarked, "when do you think we'll see Ven?"

Olette shifted her eyes, murmuring, "Um, I don't know." Terra noted that she wasn't exactly acting honestly, and was about to tell Larxene when Olette cried, "Here! I feel energy!" She sprinted forward, onto the next floor. Larxene and Terra looked at each other and followed the tiny brunette, Terra a little bit ahead, his Keyblade out. Larxene glanced at it, and raised an eyebrow. He just nodded to her, and she sighed, taking out her knives. Terra kicked open the door and his eyes widened.

The whole room was crawling with darkness; it was covering the walls, the floor, and the ceiling. Naminé was unconscious, slumped in the corner, but that wasn't what concerned Terra the most. It was what had caused the darkness.

A masked boy was standing in the middle of the room, and Olette stood on his right, glaring smugly at them. Her Organization coat seemed to melt into a black with orange stripes that formed an upside-down heart skin-tight shirt that melded into a mini-skirt, like Vanitas' torso, elbow-length orange gloves, and into black skin-tight leggings, and her sneakers grew into orange knee-length boots. "I can't believe you didn't figure it out. I randomly dream about some boy who looks like Roxas with a pulse-you didn't catch that? Roxas never told us that he's a Nobody-a mistake I made. Then I try to come with you and you don't even suspect why a nerdy bookworm would want to leave, even though her best friend knows better-the best friend she usually listens to. You really are idiots," Olette sneered, taking the hand of the boy. The mask melted away to reveal a boy that looked a little bit too much like Sora for Larxene's taste.

Terra's eyes widened, and he stammered, "V-Vanitas?"

"Hello, Terra," Vanitas smirked. He squeezed Olette's hand before letting her go, and he summoned his Keyblade. Terra and Larxene positioned themselves into fighting stances, but Vanitas pointed his weapon at the girl on the ground, and a beam of blackness hit Naminé square in the chest.

Her scream pierced Larxene's and Terra's ears like shards of glass-it was sharp, loud, and struck Larxene's non-existent heart to the core. Tears welled up in her eyes-two thirds because of the pain it was giving her ears, one third because of the pain Naminé was in. The blonde girl became surrounded in a ball of darkness and was lifted into the air.

"Put her down!" Larxene demanded angrily, aiming to run forward at Vanitas, but she was hit in the stomach with a gust of air. She slammed into the wall, and she lost all energy on impact, groaning.

"Larxene!" Terra raced forward but Vanitas leapt in front of him, growling, "No. This is Olette and hers. You are going to stay out of it."

Olette stalked forward as Larxene attempted to stand up, swallowing a potion quickly. She gagged at the taste, muttering, "Damn cough medicine," before standing up fully, swathed in green light. She glared at the younger girl before blinking and seeing two of Olette.

Wait, what?

Soon, Larxene was surrounded by Olettes-fourteen of them. One had gray swirling around her hands, one had stars twirling around her, one was encased in a ball of wind, one had her arms covered in ice, one was completely covered in rock, one was holding an open book, one was throwing a mini moon between her hands, one was holding a ball of fire in each hand, one had water swirling around her, one held a large pocket-watch and was swinging it back and forth, one had flower petals dancing around her body, one had electricity coming from her pigtails, one was encased in a ball of light, and one was sheathed in a ball of darkness.

Nothingness, space, wind, ice, earth, illusions, the moon, fire, water, time, flowers, lightning, light, darkness.

Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saïx, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Roxas, Xion.

Oh, shit.

She figured that the Time Olette would be the best to take out first, so she leapt at her before doing anything else. Time Olette swung her pocket watch, and Larxene ducked under and aimed to stab the girl, but water grabbed her arm and flung her back against the wall, but this time, Larxene planted her feet on the wall and pushed off, flinging a knife at Time Olette. She brought her pocket watch in front of her, and the knife embedded itself in the face. Time Olette waved her hand and suddenly Larxene was falling to the floor, pain splitting her side. She glanced at the wound on her left hip, and noted the black blood gushing out. A cry of agony was heard, and her head shot up to see Time Olette fading into roman numerals up to twelve, and the numbers shot towards the unconscious Vanitas, who somehow swung his blade like a baseball bat and the numbers faded as they headed towards the Olettes. They glowed an orange, and Larxene scowled as she realized that she still didn't know two things:

Which one was the real Olette.

Why Time Olette had died.

"Here!" Larxen looked towards the voice and saw Terra standing over her, throwing her a bandage. She didn't ask why, just wrapped it around her hips as Terra swung at Illusion Olette. She smirked, and simply swung the book at him, and Terra was sucked in. Larxene growled and dove in, missing Illusion Olette's maniacal laugh.

The area inside the book was pretty different than what Terra and Larxene were expecting. It was La-La-Land. No, seriously. There were bunnies prancing around, singing, "La-la-la," over and over.

"It's…happy," Terra stated, awed.

"Yeah. Be on your guard. You don't know when she'll attack," she replied, lightning swirling around her knives. Terra nodded in response, tightening his grip on his Keyblade.

They stood there, looking around, for a long time. Larxene was becoming impatient, and she started to electrocute the bunnies. Terra glared at her. "What?"

"You're killing one of my few sources of amusement."

"Their singing is getting on my nerves." Terra rolled his eyes, and suddenly the bunnies turned black and their eyes glowed a creepy orange. Their teeth grew pointed, and their fur turned scaly as the formed a circle around the duo.

"Okay, they are officially mutant bunnies," Larxene stated, she and Terra moving so that they were standing back to back. She grinned madly, and chuckled, "This is going to be fun."

"It's official. You are insane," Terra replied before swinging at one of the mutants, instantly killing it. Larxene jumped towards one of them, jabbing, kicking, killing. It was easy-jump, kick, swipe, kill. The battle was over in two minutes, and neither had broken a sweat. The ground rumbled, and Larxene and Terra grabbed each other's hand, and jumped to one side as the ground split in two. Darkness swallowed the ground, and they clung to each other as the darkness swallowed them.

**DUN. DUN. DUN.**

**Yes, Olette tricked them for Vanitas. She's quite the actress, no?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothin'. 'Nuff said.  
**


	8. Illusion

**HEY WORLD. Welcome to the next chapter of _The Truth_. There's a surprise in here, so you have been warned o.O.**

**I do not own, nor do I claim to, the Kingdom Hearts saga. Although I wish I do...  
**

Terra blinked his eyes open, feeling oddly warm and fuzzy. _Is it because I'm in my element? The darkness?_

Or was it because of the girl next to him? Okay, fine, he'll admit it, he was starting to feel more than just friendship towards the bright-haired Nobody. But he had to remember that she had no heart, and that she probably felt nothing towards him.

But what if Demyx was right? What is Nobodies did have hearts, in their own special way? She'd feel something for him then, right?

But now wasn't the time to think that. He had to figure out a way to get him and Larxene away from the darkness so they could fight Illusion Olette.

He felt a hand grip his, and he looked over to see Larxene floating right next to him. Her hand squeezed, and he smiled at her before calling on his D-Link with Ven. It would still work, right? It had to. It just had to.

He felt the familiar power of the wind surge through his veins, and he grinned before grabbing his companion-was he supposed to like how close their bodies were?-and flying upwards. She squeezed his hand so tightly Terra thought his bones were going to break, and she glared up at him, growling, "You could have told me, y'know."

"But then that would ruin all the fun of surprise," he teased. She elbowed him-hard. "OW! Hurt me _after_ we finish Olette off, okay?"

"But then that would ruin all the fun of surprise-" she shot back oh-so-sweetly. He smirked at her as they finally broke through the blackness. She took one look at her surroundings before Larxene remarked, "Well. There are definitely no bunnies."

They had entered a total wasteland. There was debris and garbage and every disgusting thing you could possibly imagine cluttering the whole twenty-acre area. There were crumbling buildings lining the whole area, blocking off any means of exit.

"Wonderful," Terra muttered as Larxene took a step forward and planted her boot in sewage waste. "Ugh," she muttered, attempting to shake it off and summon her knives at the same time. Terra, knowing what was good for him, tried to suppress a smirk, but failed miserably. Thankfully, he looked away before she could look over at him.

Well, he thought she didn't look over, but she actually did. Larxene had been sneaking glances at him ever since he had, um, taken her into his arms. It was true, she liked him-like, liked liked. She had for a while, she just didn't know when she started to.

_Oh, Terra_, she sighed in her mind, _if only you could see what I feel for you. At least, I think it's a feeling-it doesn't feel like a memory. Maybe Demyx is right…._

She was taken out of her reverie by the ground shaking. She grabbed onto Terra for support, and he took hold of her hand in response. They heard rumbling behind them, and turned to see Olette fly out of the ground. She glared at them before waving her hand and creating 5 more copies of herself before disappearing in pixels. Larxene and Terra positioned themselves into fighting stances, preparing themselves for the fight ahead of them.

The five Olettes surrounded them, and since she didn't know which was the real one, Larxene called down lightning, and would have hit them all if they didn't move simultaneously. One ran into Terra's Keyblade and gave a cry of agony as she disintegrated into pixels (A/N: like Data Naminé did in Kingdom Hearts II in the Simulated Twilight Town).

"Ok, so that's not the reall Illusionist," he muttered, before jumping back-to-back with Larxene. "We need a plan. Now," he told her before swiping at another Olette and missing.

"Got it," she replied as she stabbed at another one and then shooting lightning at it, successfully hitting and killing it. "And now I can't do that anymore." He raised an eyebrow, and she sensed that he was, explaining, "Now they'll expect it."

"Oh." He flung his Keyblade at an Olette, and she screamed as the others pixelated away on contact. "There we go."

The sky broke into tiny pieces, like it was glass, and the buildings crumbled into dust. The ground split open, and Larxene and Terra fell right down into the blackness. Larxene took hold of Terra's hand firmly, and he in turn pulled her to his chest. They closed their eyes tightly, waiting for the end.

Heat overtook them, and they blinked their eyes open. The duo looked down to see the ceiling of Castle Oblivion approaching, and his grip on her tightened as they turned so they'd land feet first just before they burst the pages.

"No!" Vanitas shouted, and they looked to see the Olettes shape shifting. They became smaller, their hair became shorter and over the left side of their faces. Their eyes turned red, and what was orange became navy blue. The not-Olettes looked at their hands in disbelief, but quickly shook their heads and regained fighting stances.

"So Olette was never here," Terra muttered just before Larxene shouted angrily, "Where's Olette?"

"Away," the not-Olettes simultaneously smirked.

Vanitas sighed, "Might as well tell you who this lovely actress is. Meet Fuu."

The Fuus sneered at them, and Larxene growled before leaping back into the battle.


	9. Space

The one with the stars-Space Fuu-flung one each at them. Larxene moved to jump out of the way, but before she could, light shot out from all five points and hit her in the chest, encasing her in a ball of light similar to the one Naminé was in. Terra ran towards her, but the other star shot light from its five points and hit him, surrounding him in the same ball of light. Space Fuu snapped her fingers, and the last thing Terra saw before blacking out was Larxene shooting lightning at her prison.

When he woke up, he was floating in Deep Space. "What the…what is this place?" he heard, and he turned his head to see Larxene was next to him.

"It's Deep Space. I wonder if Stitch is still here…" he murmured. He stood up-well, as much as one can when there's no gravity-and attempted to walk around. Ultimately, he failed.

Terra sighed, annoyed. "Weird, there's usually gravity here. Fuu must be doing it," he commented.

Larxene nodded in agreement, and struggled to get up. Curious, she felt around her, and realized, "Hey, there's gravity around here. Terra, take my hand."

Terra raised his eyebrows, but complied. Larxene pushed her hand forward into the area with gravity. Terra soon started feeling a pull, and, realizing what it was, thrust his hand out to Larxene's, and the two slowly moved forward until they fell flat on their faces.

"Well, ow," Larxene drily said as she stood up, rubbing her nose. Terra shook his head, effectively getting rid of the minor pain before walking off. Larxene followed, unsure of where to go, and she sure as hell did NOT want to be alone.

Terra smiled as he heard a familiar alien dialogue. "Stitch? You here?" he called poking his head around.

Larxene's eyes widened when she saw a blue ball of fluff leap on him, crying, "Terra!"

"Hey, you," he laughed, tickling him. The thing laughed manically, and Terra's eyebrow rose when he saw that his claws weren't coming out and that his suit was gone. "Where's your suit? Are you a good alien now?"

"Stitch always been good!"

"Sure," he chuckled, and resumed tickling him. Larxene smirked and took a photo. What? It was kinda cute.

"Die," a snide voice said, and suddenly, Terra's Keyblade whipped out and he blocked the light from the star before it hit the blue alien. "Leave him alone!" he shouted, throwing Stitch into a circular prison before launching himself at the Space Fuu. He landed a hit on her before floating into the air. Larxene glared as she tried to run towards the two, but she ended up floating in the air too.

Space Fuu smirked as her stars were flung at Terra and Larxene. Terra blocked one with his Keyblade, but Larxene was hit. It embedded itself in her chest, right where her heart was supposed to be. "Larxene!" Terra screeched as she gave a cry of agony. He attempted to throw her a Potion, but Space Fuu leapt up and intercepted it. She smirked at the two of them as she chugged it. Terra glared at her, and he noticed Stitch quietly breaking his prison. It broke silently, and the alien checked his pockets before leaping at Larxene. He gently pulled the star out and flung it at Space Fuu, who caught it at the same time Stitch poured a Potion into Larxene's mouth. Terra took this opportunity to cast Fire at Space Fuu. Miraculously, it hit her, and she let out a cry of pain at the same time that her opponents fell to the floor, gravity returned. Stitch hurdled himself as Terra sprinted over to Larxene, who was lying on the floor, unmoving.

He flipped her onto her back and propped her head with his hand. "Larxene! Wake up!" Terra begged, ignoring the sound of Stitch attacking Space Fuu. "Please wake up. We need you! I need you," he murmured. He didn't bother checking for a pulse; she was a Nobody. He got up slowly and dashed over to Space Fuu, who had flung Stitch against the wall. He slashed his Keyblade, and she gave an agonized cry as she transformed into stars and floated into the sky.

Terra turned to Stitch to check on him. "You ok?" he asked him, picking him up. In response, Stitch crawled onto Terra's shoulder and cuddled up to him. "Lilo," he uttered.

"Lilo?" Terra questioned. With a nod, Stitch leapt off his shoulder and looked at him, but then noticed Larxene on the floor. He looked over to the door, then at Terra, seemingly debating something. Then, he shuffled over towards the brunet and nudged him towards Larxene. Terra looked over to the girl, tears starting to pool in his eyes. He knelt beside her and kissed her forehead before feeling the world spin around him. Everything went black as he heard Stitch's cry of shock.


	10. Sorry, Guys I Love You All

I can't believe I'm doing this…

I'm sorry guys, but… I'm just not feeling the story like I used to. I'm afraid that, until I get motivation, this story is gonna have to go on hold. I'm really, really sorry, guys. Maybe one day, this story will get back up again.

Thank you to all who read this. I hate the fact that I'm doing this. When I first wrote this, I swore that I wouldn't do this. Well, looks like that didn't happen. Again, thank you to all who are reading this, and have been.

Thank you for sticking by this story. Maybe one day, I'll pick this story back up.

Again, I'm really sorry.

I love you all.


End file.
